


Feeding Time

by insaneFanatic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, eating fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneFanatic/pseuds/insaneFanatic





	Feeding Time

Eridan stood by the glass tank in the middle of his room, trying to decide which sea creature would be his meal for tonight. He spent the whole day capturing and dumping sea animals into the large tank, making sure he had enough food for the whole week. He furrowed his brow and thought intently. Eventually, he chose a large, thick slippery eel, a seaweed green color.

He licked his lips and grabbed the eel by the tip of its tail by digging his nails into the slimy flesh and pulled it up, all 16 inches in the air. Water droplets fell to the floor, the eel wriggled and spun, looking like an ugly green ornament.

Eridan held the eel up higher and tilted his head back; open mouth, tongue sticking out. He lowered the eel, head first, and inch by inch, it wiggled down his throat. He could feel it just sliding down his throat and reaching down to his stomach, curling up and being dissolved by the acid. He finally reached the end and he gulped, making a satisfied "ahhh." He patted his stomach happily and went off to take a nap, the somewhat-alive eel still wriggling in his tummy.


End file.
